User talk:Vernon Chwe's Smirk will kill you
Vacancies for roles Dear Yahiko Ryukai, There are vacancies for several of the roles you can apply in this wiki, as you are currently one of the most active and contributive users, you can either take up the role as Discussion Moderators or Chat Moderators. The other active users all already have their own roles in this wiki (either founder, Bureaucrats or admin, for me I'm admin). You can only apply for either one of those roles, I'll leave you some time to think about this offer yourself, reply me once you had mad up your decision. Do also visit the roles' pages to find out more about the roles in this wiki, links are above. You can also not apply for any if you think these roles are not suitable for you, the choice is yours. (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ (ᵔᴥᵔ) --T0317288g 17:14, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Discussion Moderator Yahiko Ryukai-san, I had sign you up as a discussion moderator on this wiki, as I often seen you on the blog posts posting blogs. Hope you are fine with it, bc you have the feature of organizing the different blog posts on this wiki. Do go to Candy Series Wiki: Discussions Moderators to find out more. If you do not like being a DM, do reply to me about it, I'll sign you off if you like. Do reply ^^ [[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 15:50, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for adding a picture of Corilia, I will add more pictures on 6 p.m. this evening. Pls wait.������ --Sakurablossomsinspring444 (talk) 06:26, December 8, 2016 (UTC)Sakurablossomsinspring444 Stuff Dear Yahiko Ryukai, Can I know your Facebook account page? I wanna friend with you. User:T0317288g--[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 11:57, December 8, 2016 (UTC) How do you add the character pictures to their info boxes? That's because I use my iPad to edit this wiki for most of the time. If you can answer, I'll greatly appreciate it! --Sakurablossomsinspring444 (talk) 06:36, December 12, 2016 (UTC)Sakurablossomsinspring444 Couples image gallery I had shifted all of the images you and Sakura Blossom had uploaded into another page, I just wanna give you some pointers if you want to upload more images in the future: * . If you are using a computer, there's a feature called "Paint", where you could edit and change the contents of a certain picture/image, there's a funtion where you can pick the color of a certain area of the images you attempt to upload onto this site. It is called "Color Picker". If you are using other software that is similar to "Paint", there must be a function "Color Picker" too. **Press "Color Picker", then selectin your soon-to-be-uploaded image, it will immediately help you choose that exact color, then shade it all over the written text in your image. The written texts are mostly in speech bubbles which are white, so color picking the white area in the speech bubble can help you easily erase off the text. ** If you are NOT using a computer but other gadgets like your phone or your I-pad, do go try and have an Art/drawing app. So that you can do the same like what I had described in the above paragraph. If you really can't erase the texts is the speech bubbles, upload them for me to help you edit (Please don't upload too many! I have no time/trouble to erase all the text in your uploaded images, and I am too lazy to edit those that you and Sakura Blossom had already added onto this site, since you girls had uploaded too many) * , you had taken quite a lot of these, so I deleted those that seriously aren't important and take up too much space in a single page. You might get furious or mad after I did so, and I am really sorry for making you mad, forgive me...but ever since you upload those imagery, the couples pages had become too long in the pages' length. This is the reason why I separated the couples' images into separate pages. Therefore, I really hope that you only upload images that shows signs of the two characters' bonding, affection etc. and not almost every single panel in the comic with them doing random and not-so-romantic actions to each other. * . Try to take abreak in uploading images, editing the pairings' relationships and evidence and among the fans sections, and focus on editing their synopsis instead. Go to Rifia to check out the synopsis I had added for them, because I really wish you and Sakura Blossom can do the same to the other pages, as foryou, Yahiko, I seen you did a few for Charmia, thanks (: , I hope you can do the same to the other pages, AND THAT INCLUDES THE NON-PAIRING PAGES, I'm counting on you. (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ * Upgrading of pairing infobox, into almost any pages in this site, there are a blue infobow on the top right hand corner, I had upgraded the pairings one, do go check it out! ---- I am almost finished with Charmia, I shall unlock the page by tomorrow evening. ---- Additional Notes Do go upload some imagery for Jonkael/Image Gallery, that page has alomost no images. And also do Jonkael's synopsis and add more info in evidence if you can. Because that poor page is left out and the least popular among all ship pages. And also, do the same for Jaly and Antonyuki please. [[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 10:37, December 15, 2016 (UTC) How to add images First thing first, sorry for replying you so late, I am busy in reality. To add images into the infoboxes themselves: Press the edit button, it shall immediately lead you to visual mode. Then click on the infobox, it shall allow you to edit the information you or the other users had added inside. Find the slot called "Images", and then fill in the name of the images you wanna add (like:{name of image}.jpg/png/jpeg etc.). For the image galleries for the couples, press the edit button, it will immediately lead you to source mode (because I've added complicated codes in there). And for example, the image you are trying to add is a Charmia moment from book 20, find the label like this: <--!Book name --->, and under the label, you shall place your images. Try to arrange the images you intend to add in sequence, that means arranging them in timeline order per book. Hope you understand. (: User:T0317288g--[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 12:29, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Yahiko-san can you please draw pictures of my other OTPs (Althony and Corilia) too? If you've drawn, you can post it to me. Thx. --Sakurablossomsinspring444 (talk) 14:52, December 18, 2016 (UTC)Sakurablossomsinspring444 Couple Images I think you should go and ask Peeqachu, she says she has a scanner at home, and that she scans and edit images as a hobby. As for me, I do not know how to use mine. So asking me is no use. *Laughs* User:T0317288g--[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 13:40, December 19, 2016 (UTC) I WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!! ---- ���������������������������� Ψ´・●・｀Ψ　Merry X'mas ٩(๑>ω<๑)۶☃圣诞快乐 ε๑•௰•๑Ҙ♪���� Greetings I WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!! ---- ���������������������������� Ψ´・●・｀Ψ　Merry X'mas ٩(๑>ω<๑)۶☃圣诞快乐 ε๑•௰•๑Ҙ♪���� User:T0317288g It's okay. I am also sick for the past few days. I got a stomachache and now I am taking medicines too. --Sakurablossomsinspring444 (talk) 09:25, January 1, 2017 (UTC)Sakurablossomsinspring444 I'm still confused. Where should I type in character_infobox and after clicking edit, how to enter classic editor? --Sakurablossomsinspring444 (talk) 11:24, January 1, 2017 (UTC)Sakurablossomsinspring444 Image Limit As the rules applies, you are only allowed to upload a maximum of 4''' CS non-related image (that excludes your profile avatar, fanarts and signature design). You had uploaded about '''3 CS non-related images (to be precise, 3 images of the boy band 'One Direction'). Do be aware of you reaching the maximum number of images. This is just a friendly reminder and warning. Please do not take this too seriously. (: From User:T0317288g--[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 09:06, January 2, 2017 (UTC) I heard that you are preparing for your UPSR exam this year? I've finished my SPM exam and I will help to contribute to the wiki as much as possible. Good luck! --Sakurablossomsinspring444 (talk) 06:28, January 3, 2017 (UTC)Sakurablossomsinspring444 Yahiko-san, have you heard or seen the videos of a Youtuber named HeXtian? He specialists in customizing dolls and his videos are really awesome! I am also hoping to customize some CS dolls like him! --Sakurablossomsinspring444 (talk) 04:41, January 9, 2017 (UTC)Sakurablossomsinspring444 This got nothing to do with CS, but I am so hyped that I must share with you. Have u heard of the upcoming Fairy Tail movie? It is the 2nd and sadly the last... movie. The title is Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry, and will be in Japanese cinema March/April 2017. The title design and posters are shown and released to the public, go check them out if you haven't. 2nd hyped: Upcoming Attack on Titan season 2, the trailer is released on YouTube. It will start to air on April 2017. How about you, are u hyped? Yahiko? :-D[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 14:20, January 16, 2017 (UTC) I know you are trying to be nice and friendly to the new users, but please let either me or MorikoChan (another admin) provide the welcome message to them. Please don't hate me bc of this, I wrote u this message as all the other wikis have the admins write the welcome messages first. Hope you understand. (: [[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 06:04, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Yahiko-san, you are a fujoshi too? Me too! I am planning to write some fanfics about your favorite yaoi ships! --Sakurablossomsinspring432 (talk) 06:30, January 30, 2017 (UTC)Sakurablossomsinspring432 About my yaoi fanfics, I will try my best to make them less smutty. I will write an Irwilian fanfic first. --Sakurablossomsinspring432 (talk) 06:56, January 30, 2017 (UTC)Sakurablossomsinspring432 My Irwilian fanfic coming right up! Contains smut (all of my yaoi fanfictions contains extreme smut). --Sakurablossomsinspring432 (talk) 07:10, January 30, 2017 (UTC)Sakurablossomsinspring432 I had just finished my Irwilian yaoi fanfiction! You can go check it out now! --Sakurablossomsinspring432 (talk) 08:07, January 30, 2017 (UTC)Sakurablossomsinspring432 Sure! IzzabelleDeer (talk) 07:06, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Thanks For The Help! \(^0^)/ Support Badges Right now, me and SakuraBlossom are designing various types of badges: *Characters support badges- those which you can add in your profile as you like the certain characters. Such as: **I Like Joni, so I'll add her badge in my profile!- My favorite character is Joni! *'Users support badges'- those are which you support certain users for their effort they had put in developing the wiki. *'Pairings support badge'- Well, you probably know about this. Do go to my profile page, find "Sandbox", click it and it shall link u to the page where you can find ALL the different badges. Do support our work. :3 From, --[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 11:11, February 14, 2017 (UTC) You've been inactive for quite a while... Hello, Yahiko. Are you busy in real life? Cuz' I don't really see you on this wiki for the past 6 days. Do be active again (Not forcing you, but I hope can be active, that's all). :) --[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 15:35, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Good Luck On Your Exam I hope you can excel in your exam, Yahiko-san! Just do your best! --Sakurablossomsinspring432 (talk) 12:35, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Unsuitable Image Dear Yahiko Ryukai, You had uploaded two images of Charles and Charnia, I would advice you to delete the image Charmia as Images with visible text are not allowed. You can download this app, it can help you with a bit of photoshop: Autodesk Sketchbook The Charles image is fine, but not the Charmia image. Please delete that. And also, do leave the Charles article alone for a while, some of your edits are not really structured correctly. And next time, if u try to write a message to anyone here, do leave a HEADING and your signature by pressing ~'' FOUR TIMES:~~~~ If you want to reply me, reply to me your thought on my profile page like this: Re: Unsuitable Image ''Your messsage write here --[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 07:19, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Images with better quality Yahiko-san, I am actually planning to replace some of the images on this wiki with those who have better quality. As you can see I have changed some images and please don't be mad at me if I deleted and replaced the images you have uploaded with the ones who have better quality. I do so because of my role as an admin on this wiki, so pls forgive me���� --Sakurablossomsinspring432 (talk) 04:54, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Sequel of Naruto Yahiko-san, Boruto: The Next Generations is coming next month! Are you excited? --Sakurablossomsinspring432 (talk) 06:13, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Welcome back! Yahiko-san, long time no see! How is your exam? --Sakurablossomsinspring432 (talk) 09:39, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Reply to Some Stuff Yahiko-san, the pictures I uploaded have no words because I use the Autodesk Sketchbook to cover up the words. Do you use that app too? --Sakurablossomsinspring432 (talk) 06:07, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Vocaloid Game Yahiko-san, since you like Vocaloid too, have you played Project Diva? I just played it and it was so good! --Sakurablossomsinspring432 (talk) 08:52, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Favorite YouTuber Yahiko-san, ikr?! Lim Big Yong is my favorite YouTuber! His videos are so funny and he always make fun of one of his friends: Lim Shang Jin because he does not have a girlfriend! --Sakurablossomsinspring432 (talk) 10:45, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Navbox reply Sorry, I also have no idea how to do that. AB helped me to did that...������ --Sakurablossomsinspring432 (talk) 10:46, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Navbox I had seen your message on Sakura Blossom's talk page about the Navbox that she has on her profile page, I can help you get one if you like. :D I just need to know what is/are your favourite color(s) and what things of yours do you wish to be separated into your profile subpage. Like for Sakura Blossom, she has Overview (the main profile page), Favourites and Least Favourites (where you have a list of characters you like/dislike), Artworks where she kept all of her Althony/Alex/Andrew artworks and her Badges. --[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 12:05, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Navbox half-successful The good news is I had successfully ceeated your very own navbox, with a box where you can write your introduction to visitors. You can change the colors if you are not satisfied with it. And also, there is no silver in the hex colors, so I only added you black and different shades of blue. The bad news is, there is some trouble when I Artworks as one of your profile navigation links. So I think you can either tell me what other TWO subpages do you wish to have, or either talk page or Favourite and Least Favourite characters had to be replaced with Artworks. Hope for your reply--[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 12:56, March 26, 2017 (UTC) New blog post Yahiko-san, go and check out my latest blog posts! There's a lot of surprises awaiting you! --Sakurablossomsinspring432 (talk) 03:57, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Happy Birthday I know it is late now and I am writing this message 13 mins past 14 April but... , YAHIKO!! I wish you good luck for your future exams and I really thank u for all your contribs you had done for CS wiki. Thanks for your loyalty here and the happy tone in your messages that brightens up our day. Once again, I wish u a very happy birthday and good luck for your exams! Your online friend, AB/Aphrodite Belleza--[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 16:20, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Happy Birthday Yahiko-san, I wish you a happy birthday and good luck for your future exams! --Sakurablossomsinspring432 (talk) 22:04, April 14, 2017 (UTC) I amAlice02 (talk) 13:33, May 26, 2017 (UTC)YahikoI amAlice02 (talk) 13:33, May 26, 2017 (UTC) I amAlice02 (talk) 13:33, May 26, 2017 (UTC)RyukaiI amAlice02 (talk) 13:33, May 26, 2017 (UTC) You are taking UPSR this year������ Good luck ya! I get 3A 3B for my UPSR ���� And im crying non stop.I amAlice02 (talk) 13:33, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for wishing me happy birthday, Yahiko-san! --Sakurablossomsinspring432 (talk) 09:54, June 7, 2017 (UTC) About adding you on FB Last time you said you saved the latest Rifia book from FB. And if you do have a FB account, feel free to add me! But please notify who are you and I will accept you. --Sakurablossomsinspring432 (talk) 13:11, July 15, 2017 (UTC) How are your studies? I heard that you just had your second UPSR trial yesterday. How was it? Hope you are doing well. I am also very busy lately because of the final exam of uni next month. Let's do our best!������ PS: I wonder when can we meet in real life? --Sakurablossomsinspring432 (talk) 10:43, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Background music Hello Yahiko-san! The background music of your user page is nice! I love Ariana Grande and all of her songs too! You can also go and listen to the song at my user page! It is Romeo and Cinderella sung by Hatsune Miku and I really love that song ������ --Sakurablossomsinspring432 (talk) 02:13, August 24, 2017 (UTC) User Badges Hello again, Yahiko~ A few months back me and Sakura Blossom had created and designed user badges for all users to to decorate their profile page. Do show your support by adding a few of the badges in your profile page: Template:UserBadges. Example: Thanks~ (▰∀◕)ﾉ [[User:T0317288g| Aphrodite Belleza ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 07:58, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Asking for phone number Yahiko-san, I would like to give you my phone number! My number is 012-8780046. Just search for this number in WhatsApp and you will find me. If you wish, you can also add me on Facebook if you have a Facebook account~ --Sakurablossomsinspring432 (talk) 07:36, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Reminder Oh, and please inform me who are you if you add me on WhatsApp too, or else I won't know who you are ���� (Warning: if you do not specify who you are if I receive anonymous message or friend requests on WhatsApp and Facebook, I have the RIGHT to block you, because I do not want myself to get on into complicated issues. I might sound strict or harsh, but this IS how I protect myself) --Sakurablossomsinspring432 (talk) 07:40, September 30, 2017 (UTC)